


【2369】后窗 全解析  尚山

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 当我们在谈论后窗时，我们在谈论什么？共4.7k字
Kudos: 23





	【2369】后窗 全解析  尚山

写在前面：

首先，感谢这半个月来陪伴着《后窗》的你们，不论是lofter还是豆瓣小组里，每条评论我都认真读过。前期没有给予回复一方面是害怕剧透，另一方面也是因为我的文结局其实并不固定，特别是当笔下的人物有了生命以后，你就很难再掌控他，所以我无法承诺一个结局。

连载的过程中读到的很多讨论我觉得角度都很独特（经常惊讶于大家的想法），和其中一些朋友交流了一下，也修改了一些我的设想，非常感谢。而这其中也的确存在了一些不和谐的反馈，但是我希望所有能够读完这两万六千字的朋友，能够在kswl外读到些别的什么，以及也许不喜欢我的结局的朋友能够包容一点地看待这部作品。

因为我是存着一些野心来写《后窗》的，希望不仅仅能表现出对他们四个人的认识（一些表面上的家境、经历、个人技能等），还能够展现一些我基于他们本人性格的理解和想象，尽量地立体化表达他们，现在回看起这部作品来，自认做得还算不错。

那么接下来，我将从以下几个方面谈起。

1.标题 2.结局设想 3.时间线 4. 人物分析 5. 细节 6. 文学性和知识性（如果有的话）分析 7.作者介绍及致谢

1\. 《后窗》的标题是否有一定意义？

标题来源于希区柯克的电影《后窗》，最早的时候，我是打算写一个邻居之间互相偷窥的故事，所以借用了这个标题，但是第二章结束后，随着我对人设的想象逐渐丰满，我四次修改了他们的过去和设定，于是渐渐变成了现在的样子。

强行解释的话，后窗指代着他们内心隐秘的地方，而通过打破这种隐秘，他们会得到相对完满的结局。

也许有人从电影《后窗》中看到的是偷窥，有人看到的是谋杀，有人看到的是爱情，现在也许可以从我的《后窗》中看到一点点人性，一点点个人选择，一点点我对婚姻和亲密关系的浅薄理解，就足以让我心满意足了。

2\. 关于结局的设想

这是我第一次写多角关系的情感文学。

一开始的打算就是这篇文会是一个反套路文学。我读过其他大大的同人文，包括多角关系、all X 某这种之后，我的看法是，诚然有很多很棒的作品，但我个人不喜欢对于他们四人的刻板印象（大多数239文学中9往往是备胎，2369“换妻”文学则多是23和69交换的现状）。于是在定下本文一开始是29，36在一起后，我希望写出一个不是因为出轨把他们分开，而是因为出轨让他们重新认识到身边人是适合的这样的一种文学。

就像《Escape(The pina colada song)》里那样，想要私奔，结果碰了面发现是自己妻子，而他们借这个机会更了解彼此一样。

再次声明，在开始的时候不希望剧透的原因不是故意蹭tag，而是我不能保证能写出来想要的结局。

3\. 时间线

本文借用了他们四人真实的年龄差，以下将不再用数字指代他们四人，而是使用姓氏。

本文事件当下发生年份是2020年，任30岁，翟26岁，何和焉均为24岁。（因为有提到是他们毕业两年之后），主要发生地点在上海。

2012年，任第一次遇到何，是在何16岁，任22岁，任的大学毕业典礼上。

2014年，翟20岁，签约伽氏，经纪约10年。（所以2020年末时他说还剩4年）

2017年圣诞节期间，何和焉分手，两人21岁多。他们的关系大概从17岁开始。

2018年初，新能源汽车补贴政策变化，何家濒临破产。

2018年暑期，任和何结婚 两人28岁和22岁，翟和焉结婚 两人24岁和22岁。

2020年9月，四人搬到西郊别墅

2020.9-11月，焉在北京的一周期间翟结交何，后来何焉出轨，翟去无锡参加mrzz第五季并获得九大厂牌，任开始怀疑何，之后GM五周年四人关系点破

2020.11-12月，翟任出轨

2020.12中旬后，任回家后任何两人和好

2020.12.24 翟去找焉谈判，他们重新开始

尾声的时间就留待他们自己决定是什么时候了。

4\. 人物分析

中段以后我已经失去了对人物感情发展的控制，完全在凭他们自己走下去，所以下面说的看法可能也不是很对。其实我本来倾向于10章之后就完结，所以停笔了三天。因为那时他们已经陷入了一个困局，而且是圆得很好的一个局，但是最后还是给了他们一个比残酷现实更理想化的结局。

四人中，我比较满意和花了很多心思的是翟和任，主要原因是因为何和焉真人的成长环境相对来说更单纯，没有太多发挥的空间。

我收到过有一条评论很好地概括了前10章里，四人的走向就是：

任是始作俑者，翟低开高走，何高开低走，焉被迫受罪（对不起了焉每次出轨文学都是最惨）

任因为从小的经历让他一直没有很快乐（父母位高权重但鲜少有人陪伴），不知道该选择什么作为自己的人生目标，所以当何这个和他接触到的人都不一样的人物出现时，他开始念念不忘。

何和焉虽然都是非常优渥的环境养出来的少年，但是由于焉需要接管伽氏，所以他更沉稳更接近主流对一个继承人的期望，而何由于比姐姐宁宁小6岁以及一些培养方式的问题，更加无忧无虑。

他们两个属于在没有遇到挫折的时候，非常相似非常般配的存在，于是度过了非常美好的大学时光。但由于个性上可能谁都不会互相让步，这期间并不稳定，时常吵闹。

为了让大家认识到他们个性碰撞会产生的裂隙，在这里安排了他们糟糕的毕业旅行（安排的时候我还没有设定任最早看上何的那一段，但现在觉得这个安排还算正常），加上何家遇到的投资问题，所以让任一击必中。但任得手后，内心充满了拆散别人的内疚以及对何究竟是为什么和他在一起的不确定，让他对何的爱太过于沉重，在他们结婚后的两年间一直沉浸在这样一种情绪中。

焉在全文中的选择都非常正常，也比较被动。由于何的不告而别和火速劈腿（何的家人被迫在两人之间传话作祟）+结婚，让从来没有遇到过挫折的他产生了对何的执念。翟是他在公司艺人里看得最舒服的存在，于是借用一系列条款捆住翟，好与何赌气（你结婚我也结婚看谁更无情）。之后随着时间发展，一开始消遣的心变了，渐渐被翟的魅力吸引，但是他一直在告诉自己爱的是何，所以这中间伤害了翟很多。

翟最早答应结婚是对于自己娱乐圈的前途丧失了信心，加上也不讨厌焉，所以进了这个局。随着他们的相处，他渐渐了解到焉心中一直有何的存在，但控制不住自己对焉的感情，所以在《后窗》的前半段，他一直处于被伤害的角色。直到他知道焉搬家到西郊的目的+对自己前途被束缚的不满，对焉爆发，离开这里参加比赛才至此破局。

焉与何对质后发现当年事情的真相，何产生了对自己能力以及家人的不信任感，尽管这两年里他慢慢偏向于任（第二章里我极尽描写了任对何的宠爱），但不满被控制的心占据了上风。

于是何焉出轨。

焉与何在一起后，却时常想起已经对他死心的翟（眼前浮现的猫）。

接下来的高潮是，任对四人起疑后安排四人进入夜宴环节对峙确认他的怀疑。（不过我觉得这里我写的不好，我不适合写修罗场。）

此时翟已经意气风发，不care任何人，所以他希望把局面搅乱。翟本身的天性作祟（这里其实有些牵强，但是anyway)他联系了任。随着这两年间对焉&翟的过度关注+何已经出轨的现实，让任答应了翟的邀约。

至此，任翟出轨。

何因为对于初恋的要求高于对任的要求+这段时间内天平向任的倾斜，在发现焉心中有翟后打算放弃焉。焉因为意识到不清楚自己喜欢的到底是谁，以及当年事情真相让他了解到他们是被设计拆开，被抛弃想要夺回的执念有些淡化了，所以躲开何。

任在和翟相处的过程中，觉得自己过去太过于压抑，喜欢上了这种自由、放纵欲望的感觉甚至不顾猫的在场。

焉知道翟准备离开他后受到刺激加了翟的违约金试图用钱捆住翟。

何在放弃焉后，得知任也出轨了，大受打击，情绪崩溃后变成工作狂。

现在翟变成了解题的关键。（至此，何和翟的处境颠倒。第十章结束。）

插一句关于doi的描写，何和焉之间我同时在渲染他们回不到过去所以尽量描写得唯美一些，翟和焉之间则是表现两人都是心猿意马同床异梦，翟和任之间则是一开始的任占主导的放纵到后来翟占主导的引诱，何和任之间没有描写doi是因为相比翟而言，何对任更沉重，类似于他的信念，我就很难写下去。

接下来解释一下对最后两章的看法。

翟因为不想产生对何的内疚（他对何的印象一直很好），以及他现在谁都不爱的局面，劝任回家。他看到的那个情感问题提醒了他不能继续这样了，如果接受任的爱他的压力太大了。

任回家后发现失去了他的照顾，何过的不好，本身已经内疚，何取猫毛的举动又让他意识到对何造成的伤害+毕竟何一直在精神上对他有吸引力，决定回归何这边。

这里，何在任回家后对任的态度可以理解为他爱任于是选择谅解对方，也可以理解为他不想失去所有的温暖以及照顾，见仁见智。

何提出自己招聘助手以及后续事业有起色+厨艺也变好了，表明他在任面前越来越独立了，不需要任之前那么多的照顾了，于是何渐渐和对自我的质疑和解，接受现状。而任也不用背负欺瞒何的内疚以及担心何知道真相后跑到焉那边，所以他们之间变成了更轻松的关系。（或者更不在意彼此的关系，见仁见智）

他们两个之间的关系太过于复杂，以至于我只能决定结局，决定不了大家对他们的理解。

奶茶店，焉再见到何时，何已经放下了所以很自然，最后我让雪落下+焉看了眼“意难忘”的标签笑了一下也是表示焉也如释重负，至少何现在过得很好。翟拿了任给的解约金以后，在和焉的关系中主动权更大，逼迫着焉给他喂资源。他们两个感情上的关系和一开始的时候颠倒了，但事业上还是焉占据上风。所以他们能够得到一个很好的平衡。

尾声：我的比较peaceful理解是，翟终于对焉放心，不需要这笔违约金作为靠山了。何终于知道了任的出轨对象是谁，但他已经不在意了（是不在意他和任的关系，还是他成熟了他们学会彼此原谅了，这个见仁见智）（以及还收到过比较drama的评论说是翟还是没能忘记任，从而他们四人继续暧昧，也是一种理解）

总结一下，悲观地看，是他们每个人心中都装着两个人，而做出了最适合自己的选择。乐观地看就是他们心中装着的两个人中，他们选择了自己更爱的人。

5\. 细节

何的微信昵称：从hll大触进阶中 变成了大触&大厨hll

任的微信名称则是英文名+@公司缩写，SC是红杉资本Sequoia Capital的缩写

焉的微信昵称只有一个字母Y 表现出他不这么需要社交的对外高冷形象

mrzz第五季是由于翟之前参加过mrzz，所以在这里给他安排了这个节目，让他走到了总决赛

也帮任圆了一个金融精英梦（我的确采访了一位金融精英hhhh)

出现的食物中，糖水番茄源自创造营任豪做饭片段，虾仁玉米源自创造营肖凯中片段，三明治源于创造营vlog焉栩嘉片段，蛋饼大家都知道的。其余的食品来源于我的偏爱哈哈哈哈。

尾声的可丽饼帮何圆了一个厨神梦。（漂亮地翻了一个面）

漫画家冬途的原型是夏达。

极源资本的原型是纪源资本。何宁宁的原型是里面的一个女性合伙人。

《天才厨师落落》原型为《天才厨师饭藏》。

GM五周年原型为GQ十周年，Gentlemen Quarterly改为Gentlemen Monthly

马提尼的确不足够冰的话是苦的。

国家烹饪师执照和面点师执照是分别颁发并平级的。

枸杞温水冲泡上浮则说明是品质佳的枸杞。

伽氏娱乐的部门名称来源于JYP。

那家奶茶店开业不久，招牌名称是意难忘。

焉在签售会上带了小熊头饰。

Siri 我可能不明白来源于大团综里何的iWatch片段, 的确很好笑

6\. 文学性与知识性（如果有的话）赏析

可能会看到一些《了不起的盖茨比》（何焉少年时代描写，搬到初恋旁边房子的设定）、《霍乱时期的爱情》（女主角和医生类比于何&任的一开始，安全感、幸福而非爱）、《倾城之恋》（一霎那的谅解，何和任在11章的表现）、《围城》（何焉毕业旅行后的一段）、日剧《朝五晚九》主题曲（恋人戴着麋鹿角走过）、《消失的爱人》（尾声可丽饼片段）、《克卜勒》（星空描写）、《玫瑰三愿》（把何比做玫瑰描写）的影子。

以上为一些灵感来源，并没有copy的意思。

reference：

1.《 流 浪 猫 救 助 手 册 —— 领 养 版 》<https://www.douban.com/group/topic/1192954/>

2\. 猫毛过敏怎么办 <https://www.douban.com/group/topic/32092624/>

3\. 做漫画家是一种怎样的生活状态 <https://www.zhihu.com/question/31507468>

4\. 同盾科技获1亿美金融资，GGV斩获企业服务又一独角兽 <http://www.chipcg.com/jinr/5334.html>

5\. 新能源汽车走入后补贴时代，哪些企业将继续坚挺？机构：强者恒强 <https://www.yicai.com/news/100335640.html>

6.新能源汽车补贴滑坡加速市场洗牌 <http://www.xinhuanet.com/fortune/2019-04/04/c_1124324957.htm>

7.杭州秋天最美最常见的10种行道树 <http://zjnews.zjol.com.cn/system/2011/11/29/018034154.shtml>

8\. VC PE的区别 <https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/30698614>

9.国内有哪些好的漫画家 <https://www.zhihu.com/question/19641785>

10.有哪些优秀的料理漫画 <https://www.zhihu.com/question/20787214>

11\. 小众奶茶测评 <https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/63881625>

12\. 艺人解约风波，到底是谁的错？ <http://ent.sina.com/gb/2018-12-05/doc-iutxazum9414634.shtml>

13.揭秘艺人经纪约“霸权” <https://new.qq.com/omn/20190830/20190830A0RP4200.html>

还有一些弃用的就不贴在这里了。

7\. 作者简介和感谢

初恋追壶，演唱会后上头，能收到大家的喜欢和讨论，很感激。

lof ID: mlletrois ，AO3同名ID(Mlletrois)首字母大写，连载完结并修订后会出AO3文包。

不玩微博（最近在一些超话里有推广我自己的作品，但微博不追星），豆瓣只有用了9年的号在壶学家同步更贴，lof龄三年，前圈推理圈。

文笔自认平实，带一些冷静克制，目标是用最少的字写最多的内涵。

篇中出现的知识性描写、景物描写，包括提及的旅行细节、金融知识、方言、气候、植被、宠物、烹饪知识等，均亲身体验或咨询求证过。

喜阅读观影，电影阅片量500+。

欢迎专业人士指正纰漏～

感谢为本文提供金融知识支持的朋友Mu（第四章帮我改掉了不科学的地方）

感谢所有喜欢以及交流感触留下评论的朋友。

❤️

希望我笔下的四个人在平行世界可以幸福。现实中的他们也一直幸福。

谢谢看到这里，你们也一定要幸福呀。

爱你们！


End file.
